


Sex Hammock

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Condoms, Double Penetration, Established Relationship + One, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve finds Natasha and Sam having sex in his bed. It's only polite to ask him to join in, right?





	Sex Hammock

Nat stretched out as well as she could in the small bed, a feat made even more challenging by having Sam's face between her open legs. She closed her eyes, her hands above her head, gripping the pillow, as his tongue rolled over her clit.

"That's good," she murmured.

"I know it is," he muttered back, and she laughed. 

Nat's eyes opened when she heard the door open, and looked over to just to see Steve take one look at them and immediately look away. Sam was still dressed from the waist down, but Natasha was naked. After spending a year together on the quinjet, they'd all seen each other in various stages of undress, but not usually in quite so intimate of a setting.

"Can you give me some kind of privacy signal?" Steve asked, gaze firmly set on the ceiling. "And why are you in my bed? How many times have you had sex in my bed?"

Sam lifted his head, and licking his lower lip, replied, "This is definitely the first time."

It was not the first time. When they moved in, it made sense to give Steve the single bed, as it was wider than the bunks, and he was the widest of the three. But it was Nat and Sam who got together, and there was no way they could have sex in the bunks. After finding plenty of creative-but-uncomfortable places, Steve's bed became a natural choice. They cleaned up after.

"Yeah, I believe that," Steve muttered, radiating sarcasm. He moved toward the door. "I'm going to go. Change my sheets, okay?"

Nat sat up on her elbows. "Hey, you wanna blow off some steam with us?"

That seemed to shock Steve out of his staring contest with the ceiling. He looked right at her. "What?"

"What?" Sam echoed.

She shrugged. "Could be fun. And I know you haven't had sex in a while, so..."

"You don't know that," Steve replied.

"Yeah, I do," Nat said because she did. Steve was an open book whether he liked it not. "We're all adults, and we _were_ having sex in your bed. It's polite. Right, Sam?"

Sam looked up at her, a bit skeptical and suspicious. She smiled brilliantly at him and he sighed. "It's not the worst idea. You have been kinda tense lately."

"If everyone wants to have sex with me, who am I to say no?" Steve walked across the room, which took about two steps. "Where do you want me?"

"Right there," Nat replied as she slid out of the bed. She reached over to her own bunk and grabbed the box of condoms she'd stashed there.

Steve's eyes widened. "Why do you have so many condoms?"

"That is what I asked her," Sam said.

Nat glanced at the box, the number _200_ in red across the top, before tossing it back onto the bed. "For situations like this. I'm prepared for anything." She tossed a condom to Steve. "Suit up."

She handed another condom to Sam. He'd gotten to his feet, and the front of his pants were hanging open, showing off his abs and his hips. She dragged her fingers across the exposed skin of his stomach and gave him a smirk before leaning in to kiss him. His arms snaked around her, pulling her closer until she was flush with him. Nat rolled her hips against him and he moaned.

"This had better be a good idea," Sam mumbled against her lips.

She grinned and pulled back far enough to see his face. "My ideas are always good."

His gaze shifted from her face to over her shoulder at Steve. He nodded at him, and Nat turned around. Steve had his pants open, and his half-hard cock in hand, trying to work it up. His face was flushed pink.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

Steve considered her for a moment, his eyes moving over her exposed breasts and then to her face. He nodded.

Gently, she took his cock in her hand and began stroking it. There was a hitch in his chest as his breathing got a bit louder. Nat grinned. "Wow, touching Captain America's dick. It's like a national treasure."

He cracked a smile. It was almost boyish, shy and pleased. "Shut up."

"Sam, you want to touch Cap's dick?" Nat asked as she rubbed her thumb over the head. "It's okay Sam helps, right?"

Steve lifted his chin, looking over her shoulder at Sam. Whatever silent conversation they were having, Nat missed it, but after a moment, Steve nodded again. 

Sam pressed against Nat's backside as he reached around her. Their fingers brushed as he grasped Steve's cock. Steve's hips bucked slightly and he made a strangled sort of sound, with the both of him touching him. Nat reached up with her other hand to touch his neck.

"You good?" she asked.

A slow smile spread across Steve's face. "I, uh, would you believe me if I said I've never done anything like this before?"

"In an instant," Nat replied, and Steve chuckled. She slid her forward to touch his cheek. "Would you believe me if I told you I'd never done this before?"

"I find it hard to believe there's anything left you haven't done." Steve winked, and Nat grinned. He was starting to relax and that was all she needed from him.

"What about you, Sam?" she asked, releasing Steve's cock, and letting Sam have all of it. "First threesome?"

"No," Sam said, "but that one was very 'not gay if it's a threeway'. I wasn't very comfortable with all that at the time, but I wanted to experiment. I got shut down hard. It wasn't great."

Nat rubbed her ass against him. "We'll make this one better."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her. She leaned her weight against Sam, her hand slipping from Steve's face, but catching his forearm. She pulled him closer, pinning herself between the two men.

"You can touch me."

Steve's expression was serious, like she was giving him a mission briefing. Slowly, his hand came up to her breast, his thumb caressing her hard nipple. His touch sent a shiver down her spine, and she actually shuddered. Someone had to get inside of her _now_ , and preferably both of them. 

"You okay with the backdoor, Rogers?" Nat asked, a little gasp to her voice.

He blinked at her for a moment, as if processing her question, and then nodded. "Not a problem."

"Good." She turned around to face Sam and grinned. "Hi."

"Hey." He must have pulled his hand from Steve's cock, because both of them were suddenly resting at her waist. "How're we doing this?"

"Steve goes in first and then we'll find a good angle for you," Nat replied. She glanced over her shoulder at Steve. "Sound good?"

He gave her a curt nod and quickly busied himself with rolling on the condom she'd handed him earlier. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Oh god, yes." Nat rested her hands on Sam's chest and let herself relax. It was easy, with Sam's thumb tracing circles at the small of her back, and the weight of Steve's hand on her hip. A moment passed and she felt the blunt, wet tip of Steve's cock pressing against her. She could hear him breathing, taking a few slow, deep breaths before pushing in.

"You okay?" Sam asked almost immediately. Steve stopped moving.

"Do I not look okay?" she asked.

"You just dug your nails in me really hard."

Nat took a breath and released her grip on Sam's chest. "I'm good. Keep going."

"Maybe we should have used some lube," Steve said as he slowly eased further into her. "There really wasn't that much on the condom."

"It's fine," Nat insisted, pushing back against him. Yes, Steve was big, but she could handle him. There wasn't any pain, just a good pressure and a sense of fullness.

Steve's other hand went to her shoulder as he went in deeper. It may have only been another inch, but now Nat was starting to feel stretched open, a little uncomfortably, but still painlessly. Maybe Steve sensed that, because he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I think that's as far as -- that's good, right?" he asked.

"Amazing," Nat replied. She gave her hips a gentle roll, feeling the way he slid out of her just a little, and then pushed back in. She moaned, moving on him a few more times before she straightened up as well as she could, leaning against Steve's chest. She raised a hand and beckoned Sam closer with two fingers.

Sam smiled as he took a step toward her, a hand sliding over the outside of her thigh. "I can't believe the shit you talk me into."

She hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him even closer to her. She could feel his cock rubbing against her. "You hate it, I can tell."

He kissed her, one hand in her sweaty hair, as he pushed into her. He didn't take the time and consideration Steve did, but Sam knew that too gentle wasn't ever going to cut it.

"Oh damn," Sam muttered. He grinned over her shoulder at Steve. "I can feel you."

"I feel you too," Steve replied breathlessly.

Nat threw her head back onto Steve's shoulder. "Okay, that's great, I feel both of you and you guys are going to have to do the moving because I don't know if I can. This position is weird." 

This was beyond fullness, she felt _heavy_ and exposed and it was all almost too much. She stretched one arm back, crooking her elbow around Steve's neck, and one of his hands came down to cup her backside, giving her a little more support.

"What are we calling this position?" Steve asked.

"Sex hammock," Sam replied with a grin. Nat laughed, and she could feel the quiet vibration of Steve's chest as he chuckled. He was better than one of those massaging chairs.

It took a minute, finding a good rhythm, but when they all clicked, it was fireworks. Nat dug her nails into the back of Steve's neck as she worked her hips between both of them. Steve hissed her ear, and only seemed to thrust harder into her.

"Sam," Nat gasped. "Can you--"

"I got you," he replied, his hand slipping between her lets, his thumb massaging her clit.

Every part of Nat tensed as almost immediately, her orgasm burst throughout her body. She gasped, going half limp, and for a moment, she was only held up by Sam and Steve's weight.

"Natasha...?" Steve murmured in her ear.

"Don't stop," she said, half moaning. "I am gonna make you come so hard."

"Only you could make that sound like a threat," Steve replied, but apparently it worked for him, because moments later, his hand was squeezing her backside like he was trying to crush it, groaning as he came.

"Told ya," Nat said, and Steve laughed.

"You think I'm done?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked. He grabbed Nat's other leg and pulled it up over his hip, completing the sex hammock, with Nat fully suspended between him and Steve. "You're making me look bad in front of my girl."

Nat reached out and brushed her fingers against his cheek as he leaned in closer to her. "No, baby, you look great. I know you know how hard I made _you_ come."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, I do."

"Then come on."

He leaned in further, but at the angle Nat hung, he couldn't quite get all the way to her mouth, so he seemed to settle on kissing her between the ribs. Nat's breathing picked up. Wasn't this about making _him_ come? Her free hand came to rest at the side of his face, her thumb caressing the outer shell of his ear. He glanced up at her and grinned. She grinned back and--

Nat actually bit the inside of her lip. No, the threesome with Steve was not the place to tell Sam for the first time that she loved him. But god damn it, if it hadn't been on the tip of her tongue.

She settled for working her hips as well as she could with zero leverage, and resting her head back on Steve's chest. Her fingers trailed down the side of Sam's neck, and when he started to moan, he cut himself off, his body going rigid.

Nat squeezed him between her legs. She loved the way his hands tightened around her as he came, how he went quiet and pliant after, and later got cocky, like he still couldn't believe he got to have to sex with her, but didn't want to show it.

Sam pulled out slowly, and Nat groaned at her suddenly emptiness, even with Steve still inside her. "I gotta set you down," he said, and she nodded. Slowly, he released her, until her feet were on the floor, and he sat down on the bed, grinning up at her, amazed.

"Do you want me to...?" Steve asked. His hand slid from Nat's backside up to her hip. "If we're done?"

"He's done, we're not," Nat said quickly as she unwound her arm from around Steve. She leaned forward, bending halfway over into Sam's lap. "Give me one more, boys."

Steve's hands moved to the smooth plane of her back, as he began to absolutely pound into her with his new range of motion. Nat yelped in surprise, and when he slowed down, she motioned for him to keep going.

"Impress me, Rogers," she said, and he picked up the speed again.

Sam reached between her legs and his thumb once against found her clit. She hissed, and he just laughed and kissed her.

"That's what I wanted to do," he mumbled against her lips.

"Such a romantic," she replied and pushed in for another kiss.

Steve leaned forward, grabbing onto Nat's shoulder, and the building pressure rolled off of him in waves. She knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and she wasn't far behind him, with Sam's practiced fingers working circles on her clit, all of it almost painful, but that was how she preferred it.

Her orgasm spread like a wildfire, a hot spark that sent everything surrounding it into ruin. She must have tensed around Steve's dick, because he roared with his second orgasm, his hard thrusts coming to a stop.

They stood there for a moment, Steve slung over Natasha's back, breathing hard together, before he slowly pulled out. Deflated, Nat almost fell into the bed next to Sam. Curled up in a ball, her head resting against his thigh.

"Damn," Sam, muttered fondly, his hand in her hair. "That was hot."

"I know," she replied. She glanced over at Steve who was delicately removing his very full condom. She forgotten than other than having his dick out, he was still fully dressed. "You good?"

He looked over, surprised. "I... uh, yeah. Thank you." He took a step backwards as he tried to stuff his cock back into his pants. He was still half hard, and that seemed to be giving him problems. "I should check the -- I mean... you know, you two should take the big bed. It makes sense. And -- thank you, for -- just, thanks. I'm gonna -- leave." And with that display, Steve stumbled out of the room.

"We broke him," Sam said. He stared at the still open door where Steve had exited.

"No, he's fine." Nat replied, though she wasn't entirely convinced. Moments before, Steve had been confidently fucking her, and the second it was over, he was a babbling mess.

"He just thanked us three times for having sex with him."

"I'm sure that's how they did it back in the day. He probably thanks everyone he sleeps with."

Sam snorted a laugh, and Nat turned her head sos she was looking up at him.

"How are you? For a guy looking for some more gay in his threeway, you really didn't get it."

"That's okay. I'll get it next time."

Nat quirked an eyebrow. "Next time?"

He grinned, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Look, we're either never going to talk about it again, or there's going to be a next time. He thanked us _three times_. I'm putting my money on next time."

She couldn't find any flaws in his logic. She took Sam's hand in hers and squeezed it. "We're gonna need a bigger bed."


End file.
